From Now On Lost
by Unsung Heroine
Summary: A series of drabbles and shorter stories concerning the not quite so canonical love story of Caranthir and Haleth. Will be updated every now and then.
1. Remembrance

**Summary: **A series of drabbles and shorter stories concerning the not quite so canonical love-story of Caranthir and Haleth. Will be updated every now and then.

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien made them, so they are apparently his and not mine. I'm giddily happy he created them, though, since I love them both to pieces.

**Author's Note: **_From Now On Lost _will be a loose collection of drabbles (I wrote drabbles! Will wonders never cease?) and shorter stories starting from the time when Caranthir and Haleth first met in Thargelion. Yes, it's them again, I can't help it, I fear. Knowledge of my other stories is not necessarily required to enjoy them, I think.

I will update this irregularly, whenever something should come to my mind. The stories will not be posted in a chronological order, so don't wonder about that; though I might re-arrange them some time in the future, who knows.

**Feedback: **Yes. Please. These are the first drabbles I ever wrote and I'm still not sure if I am indeed a person for few words (I had to shorten some of them drastically, over and over).

* * *

**Remembrance**

Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes the way the mists move reminds her of another time and place; sometimes the rain-soaked sky takes exactly the hue of his eyes.

Then she weeps and hates herself.

It could have been easy.

They could have touched briefly under a summer's sky, and made love and not exchanged names and then left with the memory of skin upon skin and no promises made.

It could have been so, but was not, and so she weeps and hates herself for the one time she became weak, the only time she gave more than was safe.

* * *


	2. This Hard

**Disclaimer: **I own neither of the characters I use, nor do I own the lyrics quoted below. I am making no money with this whatsoever.

**Feedback: **Yessss, pleasssse. You know we wants it…

* * *

**This Hard**

She has already mounted her horse, already she is far away in thought, her presence by now merely physical.

It is time to say their farewell, to finally part from each other forever, but words are hard to come by and he does not know if he wishes for any at all.

"Atanwende", he finally whispers into the wind, barely audible.

"We knew it would come to this", she says, a wistful smile crossing her face. "_Nobody said it was easy._"

"_No one ever said it would be this hard_", he answers and there is nothing more left to say.

* * *

**Note: **The phrases in italics are directly quoted from Coldplay's _The Scientist_, one of the most beautiful songs I know.

_Atanwende_ is the Quenya-equivalent to _Adanwen _(mortal maiden). I've used it here because I think it sounds nice.


	3. Whisper in the Wind

**Disclaimer: **I do not even own the chair I'm sitting on right now. I certainly don't own any of the characters I mess around with.

**

* * *

**

**Whisper in the Wind**

It does not always hurt that bad.

From time to time it is nothing more than a beautiful memory, like a gentle warm breeze in autumn that reminds me of a summer gone by.

It feels bittersweet, but not painful at all.

Then I listen to the sounds of the wood and think of how much he would have liked it here.

I recall his face, his touch, his smile and our story is a whisper in the wind.

The stars twinkle through the silver birches of Brethil and I lean back and write our names in the night sky.

* * *


	4. One Humble Wish

**Disclaimer: **No. They're still not mine. Pity.

**Warnings: **This one is so unbearably sweet it makes my teeth ache. I had to write it though. I blame it on the hormones, or… whatever. Yes, I wrote a happy!fic. But just wait until my new short story is finished. - cackles evilly -

**

* * *

**

**One Humble Wish**

"Do that one more time," the blonde woman says, drawing the thick blanket closer around her shoulders, while swiping errant strands of hair out of her face with impatient fingers.

"What?" he answers while pulling her slight body closer.

"Smile," she says.

"Smile?"

She grins wryly. "Yes. Smile. I like it when you do so. And you hardly do."

There is a moment of silence. An eyebrow raised in faint disbelief. Then he begins to laugh. Only softly and yet it is more she ever wished for.

"This," she says and leans back with a content sigh, "is even better."

* * *


	5. Spring Equinox

**Disclaimer: **So not mine.

**Author's Note: **Takes place when Caranthir visits Haleth in Estolad.

* * *

**Spring Equinox**

"It is the equinox," she says, „and we will celebrate tonight."

A vision comes to him then, of wine and song and her face in the firelight; her shoulder against his, and too many surrounding them to risk one single touch.

"And what," he asks, "If I do not want to celebrate?" and he thinks of warmth and darkness, and her wiry body pressed to his, and their foreheads touching while they talk in hoarse whispers.

Smirking slightly she steps closer, and, her hand on his cheek, her breath hot against his neck, she whispers into his ear.

"Fear not."


	6. Nothing to Lose

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, still the Professor's. This is getting tiresome, isn't it?

**Notes: **Yes, I'm still alive. No, I haven't stopped writing. Why you're wondering? ;-p This one's Caranthir's POV, the Sack of Doriath, and – no – I have no idea why he's so unenthusiastic about regaining the Silmaril - give the guy some chocolate, will you?

* * *

**Nothing to Lose**

The world is ghostly still, covered in snow, drained of its colours; black, grey and white.

The woods are beautiful; trees with silver bark, old like the ages of the world, and dimmed light falls like pale jewels through bare branches.

Their beauty remains hidden from me.

They once were enchanted, they say, when Melian still walked beneath their canopy.

But their enchantment remains hidden from me.

The world is ghostly still.

There remains nothing to gain, nothing to lose, nothing good, nothing joyful. Beleriand is big, and Haleth is far, and tomorrow…

Tomorrow I will ride to my death.

* * *


End file.
